A tensioner is frequently utilized in a belt system to tension an endless belt that transmits power to accessories in an automobile engine. Tensioners typically use a spring, such as a flat wire or round wire spring to bias a pivot arm toward the belt. In tensioners employing a round wire spring, the round wire spring is compressed axially during assembly and is used to apply an axial force to the pivot arm. This axial spring force is used to maintain pivot arm alignment during use.